Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a fuel cell separator assembly.
Background Information
A fuel cell is configured primarily by layering a plurality of cells in which separators are arranged on both sides of a membrane electrode assembly. A fuel, an oxidizing agent, or the like for generating electricity must be distributed to the fuel cell, a sealing agent is applied to the external periphery of the membrane electrode assembly or the separators in order to seal the fuel or the oxidizing agent, and adjacent membrane electrode assemblies or separators are welded together. As an example configuration, adjoining separators of adjacent cells are welded together and configured as a separator assembly (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-187757). Another example is a technique in which catalyst layers are arranged and joined on both sides of an electrolyte membrane constituting a membrane electrode assembly. In this case, on one catalyst layer adjacent to the electrolyte membrane, an elastic body is arranged on the opposite side of the catalyst layer from the electrolyte membrane, and on the other catalyst layer adjacent to the electrolyte membrane, ultrasonic waves are applied from the opposite side of the catalyst layer from the electrolyte membrane (see Japanese Patent No. 5,304,125).